Respondiendo al Deseo
by Siliamr
Summary: Siempre es bien sabido que luego de un intercambio de opiniones lo mejor es una reconciliación, aunque a veces es sorprendente lo bien que se pueden dar las cosas entre ambos. InuxAho


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON

.:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:.

 **"Respondiendo al Deseo"**

Era una noche estrellada en la época feudal, un grupo de cinco integrantes se encontraba en medio del bosque ya que aun permanecían en la incansable labor de dar con el paradero del detestable Naraku, una de las principales razones por las que se habían unido antes de que existiera el fuerte lazo de la amistad entre ellos.

Sango, Ahome, shippo y Miroku se encontraban alrededor de una fogata que habían encendido para poder sobrellevar esa fría noche, mientras tanto comían el delicioso Ramen que la miko había traído de su época.

\- Ahome esto esta delicioso! –exclamo el pequeño zorro devorando los fideos que le quedaban.

\- Es verdad, estuvo exquisito, muchas gracias por la comida –comento sango esbozando una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento para su amiga.

-Señorita Ahome, mucha gracias por compartir estas delicias con nosotros –menciono el monje Miroku

\- No es nada chicos, me alegra que les haya gustado –Sonriente- Oye Inuyasha… ¿no comerás más? –pregunto la miko dirigiendo su mirada a la rama de un árbol donde descansaba el peli plateado, vigilando con el seño fruncido, aun molesto por la discusión de hace unas horas atrás.

-Feh…No, déjame en paz –Exclamo el Hanyou sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar a la joven, aun no entendía cual era la razón para que ella cada vez que veía a ese maldito lobo actuara tan cordial con él, sabiendo que le molestaba su presencia, o el hecho de que tomara sus manos y lo abrazara, no soportaba verlo cerca de ella, ¿acaso esa tonta aun no comprendía que esas atenciones solo debía brindárselas a él?

-Por favor Inuyasha, baja de ahí… ¿es que aun estas molesto porque vino a saludar el joven Kouga? –Ella lo sabía, en cierto punto le gustaba que el sintiera celos de kouga, le hacía sentir que le importaba aunque fuera un poco, pero a veces se excedía sobre todo porque ella hace mucho tiempo le había confesado sus sentimientos, ¿acaso no le decía nada el hecho de que estaba ahí por él? Ayudándolo y acompañándolo a él, después de tantas aventuras que habían compartido, tantas alegrías y tristezas, ella seguía a su lado, no era posible que el no pudiera hacerse una idea de lo importante que era para ella.

-ahome… –Gruño el peli plateado perdiendo la poca o nada de paciencia que le quedaba – ya te dije que me dejes en paz – La miko continuo observándolo por un segundo, era tan obstinado y terco, no podía negar que esa personalidad característica de él le encantaba, además el hecho de que a pesar de estar enojado se quedaba ahí, vigilando y alerta a cualquier peligro, siempre estaba cuidando de ellos, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, su bondad, aunque la gente que no lo conocía le temía por su apariencia, ella sabía perfectamente que debajo de esa apariencia salvaje se escondía un hombre amable, preocupado, un excelente amigo y compañero, ella lo sabia aunque él se empeñaba en fingir.

-Ya déjalo Ahome, ese perro tonto no sabe valorar que te preocupes por él, mejor ya vamos a descansar – Exclamo el pequeño zorrito brincando sobre los brazos de Ahome, quien le brindo una media sonrisa – Shippo tiene razón es hora de descansar, así mañana podemos estar de pie temprano para poder buscar alguna aldea cercana –Menciono el monje quien hasta ese momento solo había observado la situación junto a sango, ambos sabían que las cosas entre sus amigos estaban algo tensas, y pensaban ir a dormir temprano justamente para darles algo de privacidad.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que todos se habían ido a dormir, Ahome estaba despierta, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño hasta no arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha, no le gustaba estar peleada con él y menos por algo tan tonto como sus celos por Kouga, muchas veces le había tratado de explicar que solo lo veía como un amigo a quien le tenía un gran respeto y mucho cariño, pensó que luego de la llegada de Ayame las cosas cambiarían en la mente de Inuyasha pero el siempre será desconfiado, luego de meditar un rato la situación recordó que a unos cuantos metros de distancia había un pequeño lago, rodeado de algunos árboles, sabía que a pesar de que fuera un lugar seguro Inuyasha no la dejaría ir ahí sola. Con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a sus amigos se levanto, y dirigió su mirada hacia él que aun se encontraba recostado en la rama del árbol, por un segundo pensó que dormía, pero se fijó en el detalle de que sus orejas apuntaban hacia ella, estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, comenzó a caminar lentamente a través del bosque, forzando un poco la vista para tratar de ver por donde caminaba y no tropezar, a pesar de que la luna alumbraba bastante no era suficiente para su vista humana y los arboles que la rodeaban no ayudaban mucho. No tuvo que caminar tanto para llegar al lago del que anteriormente se había percatado, ni tampoco tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir su presencia caminando detrás de ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Ahome se aproximo a la orilla del lago y se sentó en el césped, soplo un poco sus manos intentando darles algo de calor, hacia algo de frio en el lugar pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, sino no le sería posible conciliar el sueño y sabia que aun faltaba bastante para el amanecer, sintió una leve presión en su cabeza y hombros, era el haori que inuyasha había puedo sobre ella para cubrirla del frio, para luego tomar la típica postura de piernas cruzadas junto a la Miko.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes Ahome?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí tu sola? – Exclamo el hanyou con un tono algo molesto que luego cambio a uno de preocupación. La verdad le había llamado la atención que ella se alejara del campamento a esas horas, y prefirió seguirla, no pretendía que ella se diera cuenta pero cuando la vio sentarse descubrió que quería hablar con él, además hace algunos días había percibido un aroma nuevo en la miko, algo extraño que lo atraía, aun no sabía lo que era pero esperaba averiguarlo.

\- Inuyasha…-exclamo Ahome soltando un pequeño suspiro- sabía que estabas pendiente, solamente quería que estuviéramos a solas para poder hablar sobre lo que paso esta tarde– Respondió la miko volteándose hasta que sus miradas por fin se encontraron – Escucha, solo quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que entre Kouga y yo no hay nada más que una amistad y un respeto sincero, no sé qué es lo que tanto te preocupa ¿Acaso alguna vez me has visto con intenciones de irme de tu lado como para que pienses de esa manera? – Interrogo Ahome mientras volvía su mirada hacia el lago, estaba algo agotada de la situacion, la verdad quería arreglar las cosas con él lo antes posible.

-¡Feh! –Exclamo sarcástico el hanyou, desviando su mirada de la joven- no entiendo de que me estás hablando, ¿crees que yo podría tener inseguridades respecto a ese lobo rabioso? No tengo nada que envidiarle al estúpido de Kouga -Respondió finalmente con un semblante serio, y un leve tono de soberbia, muy característica en el.

La observó de reojo sentada a su lado, no se había percatado hasta ese momento de lo linda que lucía con la luz de la luna reflejada en su cara, comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso por sus pensamientos y la proximidad en la que se encontraban, no era como si nunca antes hubieran estado así, pero desde hace un tiempo la joven miko estaba logrando perturbar sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar percibir nuevamente ese aroma que desde hace unos días había notado, era exquisito, embriagador, sin duda alteraba sus sentidos, noto que Ahome se había sentido observada y desvió su dorada mirada al lago, evitando el contacto de sus ojos.

Le pareció que la estaba observando pero al subir su mirada para ver su cara noto que estaba mirando el lago, suspiró, no le gustaba esta situación, odiaba discutir con el por lo que opto por la forma más rápida de arreglar las cosas, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro delicadamente, el se quedo quieto a su lado, ella cerro sus ojos marrones y exclamo

-Lo lamento si hice algo que te ofendió Inuyasha…por favor dejemos esta absurda discusió…- Sus palabras habían sido sinceras, la verdad es que lo había extrañado, había estado alejado de ella desde la tarde y le hacía falta su presencia cerca de ella.

El hanyou sonrió levemente y paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la joven, supuso que tendría frio, la verdad tampoco tenía intenciones en seguir molesto con ella, en ese momento quería disfrutar de su calor y de su cercanía, devolvió su mirada hacia ella encontrándose con una Ahome tranquila, tenía los ojos cerrados y solo estaba descansando en su hombro, no comprendió en qué momento sucedió pero sintió como el exquisito aroma de la miko se intensificaba un poco, no podía explicar las sensaciones que le producía, pero si se había dado cuenta de algo, estaba deseándola.

Sentía la mirada profunda de él sobre ella, era extraño, parecía a veces como si no la soportara, y de la nada se volvía cálido con ella, o de repente le brindaba miradas tan profundas que la dejaban sin aliento, sin duda su Inuyasha era todo un caso, simplemente se dispuso a descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento, sabía que si algo pasaba el estaba a su lado para protegerla, amaba esa sensación de seguridad que solo él podía brindarle.

De pronto una presión en sus labios la hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ahí estaba, siendo besada de sorpresa por el hanyou que noche tras noche le robaba el sueño, todo paso tan rápido que no podía creerlo, en su mente no había nada en ese momento, el tiempo se había detenido, sus ojos que segundos antes se mantenían cerrados ahora estaban más abiertos que nunca por la impresión, sintió la mano tibia de inuyasha posarse sobre su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente mientras continuaba ese beso que la estaba llenando de sensaciones desconocidas para ella, poco a poco se fue entregando a sus deseos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, solo se dispuso a sentir… poco a poco les fue faltando el aire, se alejaron unos centímetros el uno del otro lo suficiente para poder respirar, sus respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas demostraban las ansias con las que habían estado esperando aquel momento – Inu…yasha…¿Q…Que haces? – exclamo la miko aun sorprendida por el actuar del hanyou. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, sin duda una electricidad recorrió por ambos cuerpos, Ahome intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-Ahome…yo…maldición tu aroma me está volviendo loco… – exclamo inuyasha quien aun se encontraba exaltado por aquel beso que segundos antes le había dado a la miko, exhalo profundamente y a su nariz llego de lleno ese exquisito olor esta vez más intenso, la observo frente a él perpleja, mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas rosadas y los labios húmedos, anteriormente se habían besado pero había sido una sola vez y para que el volviera a ser un hanyou, esta vez era distinto, su sabor se había quedado en sus labios y deseaba más de ella, lentamente atrajo la cara de la chica hacia la suya y se aproximo sobre sus labios, paso su lengua sobre ellos de forma seductora, como queriendo probar cada centímetro de piel, la escucho suspirar levemente. Por kami esta mujer estaba nublando su razón poco a poco, de pronto unas ganas de poseerla llegaron a él, y a su mente llego la inquietud de como se oiría Ahome gimiendo su nombre mientras él la devoraba con sus labios.

La mano que tenía posada sobre su suave mejilla, lentamente comenzó a descender por su cuerpo explorando sus favorables curvas, se detuvo en su cintura y lentamente la recostó sobre su haori que había resbalado de los hombros de la miko. Ahome poco a poco comenzó a responder a las caricias, aunque en un principio se encontraba algo confundida, las caricias del Hanyou le estaban provocando sensaciones que jamás había sentido, sentía un calor abrazador en su bajo vientre y al notar la lengua de Inuyasha posándose sobre su cuello no pudo evitar que un leve gemido se escapara de sus labios, la estaba excitando de sobre manera con sus caricias, como pudo puso sus manos en las mejillas del semi demonio para hacerlo subir y volver a encontrarse con sus labios de forma hambrienta, ambos se hallaban perdidos en un mar de sensaciones listos para perder la razón. Nuevamente Inuyasha inicio el descenso con sus labios por el cuerpo de la joven que se retorcía en sus brazos, la tenía a su merced y saber eso lo llenaba de placer y de ganas de poseer a aquella mujer que tantas veces lo había provocado, mientras besaba su cuello de forma desesperada, dejando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas a lo largo de él, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos y alaridos que escapaban de la boca de Ahome, quien hacia un esfuerzo por sostenerse de él, continuo bajando por su cuello encontrándose con la blusa de la miko, en ese momento solo representaba un estorbo para poder seguir degustando su piel, comenzó a desabotonar la prenda que cubría el sensual cuerpo de su miko, su paciencia no era su mayor virtud y al notar que se estaba tardando más de lo que quería simplemente utilizo una de sus garras para romper aquella molesta prenda, justo con el sujetador que hasta ese momento no lo había dejado observar por completo su belleza, dejando sus redondos pechos a su completa disposición.

Ahome solo escucho como la tela de su blusa se hacía trizas, las palabras de protesta que iba a utilizar para quejarse se ahogaron en su garganta al mismo tiempo que el hanyou introducía uno de sus pezones en su boca, jugueteando y lamiendo con su lengua, mientras un gemido bastante más fuerte que los anteriores era expulsado por la boca de la miko, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados producto del millón de sensaciones que la abordaban en ese momento, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos notando que frente a su rostro se encontraban las orejas de inuyasha, no titubeo e introdujo una de ellas a su boca, lamiéndola con su lengua y escuchando como de la boca del hanyou salía algo que ella describiría como un gruñido, con sus manos intento alejar un poco al peli plateado quien al sentir la presión sobre su pecho levanto su vista y la observo –¿ahome…? – pregunto el hanyou con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno que le producía estar inmerso en los besos que le estaba brindando a la miko – Inu...yasha…es mi turno… -Respondió una exaltada joven, quien con algo de esfuerzo y con la propia ayuda del hanyou logro que se recostara ahora él sobre la tela que todo ese rato les había servido de abrigo, sin dudarlo ni un momento se sentó sobre las caderas del hanyou sintiendo de lleno un bulto proveniente de su hakama que los hizo temblar a ambos producto de la corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a causa del contacto entre sus sexos a pesar de que estuvieran aun separados por las telas que los cubrían, termino de retirar el kosode que aun cubría el pecho del semi demonio para comenzar un recorrido de besos por su torso desnudo, notando como los gruñidos cada vez se hacían más audibles convirtiéndose en gemidos ahogados debido a la voz ronca de Inuyasha.

Él subió sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven haciendo que comenzara a moverse lentamente sobre el de manera circular, provocando que ambos gimieran al contacto - Mierda…ahome…necesito sentirte…me estas matando… - exclamo inuyasha con la voz entrecortada a la vez que giraba sobre su cuerpo dejando nuevamente a la muchacha debajo de él, en un hábil movimiento se deshizo de su pantalón dejando expuesto su miembro y rápidamente utilizo sus garras para romper primero la falda de la miko y luego la pequeña tela que cubría la parte más privada de su bella amante. -¡Inu…ya…sha! – Exclamo en un pequeño alarido Ahome al sentir el contacto de los dedos del hanyou sobre esa piel tan sensible, que se encontraba húmeda producto de la excitación que le habían provocado las anteriores caricias del peli plateado.

Le encantaba verla retorcerse por el placer que solo él le provocaba, nunca se imagino la forma en que aquella mujer podía llenar cada uno de sus sentidos, se encontraba algo atontado por el olor de la excitación de Ahome, sentía que lo estaba llamando a probarla, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca de solo imaginarse cuál sería su sabor, comenzó a descender por un camino de besos mientras Ahome seguía retorciéndose debajo de él, llego a la pelvis de la muchacha quien en un rápido impulso se sostuvo del cabello plateado del Hanyou, no quiso esperar más y acerco lentamente su lengua al sexo de la miko, al principio fue despacio, degustando su perfecto sabor, se sentía embriagado, comenzó a dar lamidas al clítoris de la miko mientras esta jalaba de sus cabellos a la vez que con sus manos hacia presión en su cabeza como incitándolo a que continuara.

-¡ah…inuyasha!…- Exclamo en un grito de placer, se sentía en el cielo, no era capaz de tolerar el mar de sensaciones por las que ahora navegaba, solamente se había dispuesto a sentir aquellas caricias que el hanyou le estaba proporcionando con su lengua, estaba sujetada de su cabeza y hacia una leve presión en ella para que él continuara con su labor, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos, mientras continuaba gimiendo lo que al principio era el nombre del hanyou pero luego solo parecían palabras que trataba de decir pero que no podía.

Su sangre demoniaca y su cuerpo estaban reclamándola, necesitaba poseerla, ser parte de ella, había llegado al punto máximo de su excitación y necesitaba liberarla, se alejo un poco de la miko para posicionarse sobre ella, se veía hermosa, ya no le quedaba duda de que necesitaba de esa mujer a su lado por el resto de su vida, quería convertirla en su mujer, su compañera y nada ni nadie impediría que la tomara como suya.

-Ahome…necesito que seas mía…déjame hacerte mi mujer…-Gruño en hanyou mirando a la miko directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta, la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo, con la respiración entre cortada y con el flequillo pegándose a su frente producto del sudor

-Inu…yasha…- Casi susurro su nombre, levanto un poco su cabeza y lamio los labios de aquel hanyou que la miraba fijamente- tómame por favor…quiero ser siempre tuya… te deseo… - Ya no necesitaba más, estaba claro que Ahome había aceptado, se posiciono entre sus piernas afirmándose al suelo con una mano para evitar aplastar a la Miko, con la otra mano sujeto su miembro y lo rozo contra la entrada de la miko, ambos gimieron al contacto mientras sentían una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus columnas para culminar en ambos sexos, lentamente fue adentrándose en ella, notando como la estrechez de Ahome se iba abriendo dando paso a su miembro, realizo una leve presión para poder entrar por completo, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir el olor a sangre proveniente de ella – A..Ahome… ¿estás bien?... ¿te lastime? –pregunto asustado el hanyou al mismo tiempo que iba a comenzar a salirse de ella – Espera Inuyasha…no te muevas…tranquilo esto es normal…siempre pasa la primera vez… dame un segundo por favor…-Respondió Ahome quien había sujetado con fuerza los hombros del hanyou producto del ardor que le produjo al entrar en ella, sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa, pero la verdad es que Inuyasha tampoco ayudaba mucho con su tamaño, ya que al ser un hombre mitad bestia no era sorpresa imaginar que era un poco más grande que un humano normal. –Ya estoy bien…- Menciono ahome para lentamente comenzar a mover sus caderas contra inuyasha.

Noto como la miko se había empezado a mover contra él haciéndolo gruñir y apretarse contra ella, el placer era inmenso, se animo a acompañar a la chica en sus movimientos y lentamente comenzó a brindarle pequeñas embestidas, que iban aumentando su velocidad una tras otra, con velocidad uso la mano que le había quedado libre y aprisiono ambas manos de su, ahora mujer, sobre la cabeza de esta, y siguió moviéndose con fervor escuchando como ella se iba descontrolando, jadeos y gemidos escapaban de ambos, se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, frotándose en distintas velocidades y movimientos, con el pasar de los minutos sentían como un calor se iba agolpando en el interior de sus vientres, los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y estaban prontos a alcanzar el clímax. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer, estaba enloquecido escuchando como jadeaba lo que parecía ser su nombre y el hacía lo mismo con el de ella, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo a la misma vez que sus músculos se contraían, dejando fluir su esencia dentro de la miko, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello y la sentía retorcerse por última vez entre alaridos de placer, cayó recostado a su lado y la atrajo inmediatamente a su cuerpo, tapándola con su haori para protegerla del frio, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo sentía, pero un nuevo sentimiento de protección había nacido en él, lo sabía, desde ahora Ahome sería su mujer y debía protegerla de todo peligro.

-¿Inuyasha? –hablo la miko algo nerviosa, apoyando su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de su amado hanyou, aun un poco agitada por todo el ajetreó de unos momentos atrás.

-¿Si?...-Consulto inuyasha mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache con una de sus manos, mantenía una sonrisita victoriosa en su cara, se sentía con el pecho lleno de alegría por lo que acaba de pasar, por primera vez se sentía completo, y sabia que eso solo podía ser gracias a su bella hembra que permanecía apoyada en el, abrazándolo.

-¿No estoy soñando verdad? –Consulto por fin, aun sin poder creer lo que había sucedido

-¡Feh!...-Exclamo inuyasha con un tono algo vanidoso – Bueno depende, ¿acaso sueles soñar que haces este tipo de cosas conmigo? – Menciono con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios para luego bajar su mirada hasta ella y observar como se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo hablarle así, aun no se acostumbraba pero suponía que esta nueva faceta estaría presente desde ahora en adelante entre ellos, por fin era suya, y él era de ella, ambos se pertenecían, no podía haber alguien más feliz que ella en el mundo.

-Baka – susurro Ahome avergonzada levantando su mirada para encontrarse de lleno con unos profundos ojos dorados que la miraban con pasión, lujuria y… ¿amor?. – Inuyasha, ¿acaso me mordiste? –consulto al recordar que al momento de culminar su acto de fogosidad sintió una presión en su cuello, cerca de su clavícula, llevo su mano hasta el lugar y sintió 2 pequeñas perforaciones.

-B...Bueno…pues…yo…te marque como mía Ahome…ahora eres mi mujer - Respondió el hanyou un poco nervioso ante las preguntas de la miko, sintiendo un leve calor en la cara, supo entonces que se había ruborizado al decírselo.

-¿Eso significa que tú también eres mío inuyasha? –pregunto Ahome con algo de malicia en su voz, por kami estaba fascinada con la idea.

-Claro que si…estamos unid…-no término la frase, noto como la mirada de la miko fue cambiando lentamente de suavidad y ternura, a lujuria y deseo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo terminando en su miembro que más rápido de lo que esperaba volvía a endurecerse.

Rápidamente la Miko se acomodo nuevamente sobre él, sintiendo como estaba más que listo para volver a recibirla, puso una mano en cada hombro del hanyou que la miraba expectante, con asombro y un deje de deseo en su mirada – A…a..home…q…ue…- musito en un susurro

-Shh…llevo tanto esperando este momento…inuyasha…déjame disfrutarte por favor… -susurro la miko con un tono sensual y así sin más, se abalanzo nuevamente sobre sus labios, aun quedaban algunas horas nocturnas, y ambos planeaban aprovecharlas al máximo, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran por fin saciados.

.:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:..:..:.:.

 **Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi primer fic, nunca había hecho esto y estoy algo nerviosa por las reacciones que provocara. Sean sinceros al momento de criticarme por favor ya que depende de eso si continuo la historia o la dejo como un capitulo único. Ante cualquier duda, o sugerencia puedes escribirme a: siliammr**

 **Me despido con un beso y reitero mis agradecimientos.**


End file.
